Love Hurts
by skywalker02
Summary: Anakin falls to the Dark Side. But he didn't fall without a reason. More summery inside. SWCW AU. Set just after Palpatine kills Mace.


**Love Hurts**

**The darkness begins to take hold in his mind, and his heart. (*Padme and Anakin are not married. I hate Anidalla...) Ahsoka might just be the key to bring Anakin back into the light. But that means being away for a while. Anakin is taken to the Citadel for treason against the republic. Read and Review. Set right after the chancellor kills Mace Windu. the rest was made up straight out of my noggin. Please enjoy. This is my first well thought out AU, my two earlier ones sucked. But I think this one will be way better. Alright enough of me talking, Please enjoy! **

The fire burned in his eyes. The embers scorched anyone who looked him in the eye. An evil smirk played on his lips as he stormed the temple with the clones. He was finally going to end the monstrosity that was once his home. Slashing down the young Padawan who stood in his way with one move. The young boy screamed as the saber pierced his chest and sliced downward. His heart stopped beating before he even hit the ground. Anakin Skywalker, looked down at the young boy, his smirk disappearing as he clipped his blade back onto his belt. He looked at the clones behind him. "Find all the Padawans. I don't care if they have Masters or not. I want them found and eliminated. But there is one that I do want you to bring me alive." Anakin threw a holodisk at the clone captain. The captain caught it and opened the hologram. Anakin's old apprentice appeared.

"Sir, you want us to bring you, Commander Ahsoka Tano?" the captain asked. Anakin glared at him, giving him the answer. The captain straightened and saluted. Anakin turned and continued his invasion of the Temple. He crossed the Council Chambers and he could sense the younglings hiding there. He smiled and turned to enter. The doors slid open and the younglings peeked around, seeing a familiar face. A young boy stepped out from behind the sofa, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" the boy asked, wiping his nose with his robes. Anakin's face softened and smiled. He reached for his blade and it ignited. The blue hiss startled the young boy and he stepped backward. Anakin's eyes darkened once again as he raised his hand to strike. But before he could deliver the blow, he felt a sharp pang against the back of his head, and the darkness that came with it. The Sith Lord fell to his knees and finally slumped over to the floor, unconscious. A young Togrunta dropped the blunt object used to knock the man out. Tears swelled in her eyes as she dropped the object. She fell to her knees and rolled her old master to his back and looked at him. Even though he was evil, she still cared for him. His face softened and his cheeks a rosy pink. She looked down at him and she didn't see a monster. She saw her old Master. A kind loving man who couldn't harm a fly unless it was there to hurt the ones he loved. Tears pooled in her eyes, thinking of the selfish evil things he had committed in the last few hours. After everything they had been through together, he had thrown it away. She reached over and moved the blond lock of hair that covered his forehead. She let out a deep sigh and finally reached for the communicator in her pocket. "Master Kenobi," she choked, "I have Anakin in the council chambers. I'll wait for you here."

"Well done, Ahsoka. Restrain him so that he doesn't escape. We will take care of the rest," Obi-Wan said softly. Ahsoka ended the transmission and reached for the force binders hooked to her belt. She slowly attached them to the Sith Lords wrists. She got up and dragged him to the center of the room and walked over to sit down in his Council chair. She watched him for a little while. Wondering why he would turn so easily. She got up and walked to the wall sized window. She looked upon the vast city of the capital. The tears threatening to fall, fell. She cried, knowing that what he has done can never be undone.

After a few moments, she sighed and wiped her face. She slowly turned around seeing the man before her moan and wince at the pain on his head. "Son of a bitch..." he mumbled. "I'm going to kill who ever did that." he tried to sit up but finally realized he was restrained. "What the hell?" he asked himself before sensing a presence watching him. "You! I knew you had something to do with that! Are you the one who hit me?" he yelled, throwing himself into a sitting position.

"I had no choice, Anakin," Ahsoka said softly.

"Do not call me that! That name no longer has any meaning to me," he snared.

"Why not! Why in the name of the force would you turn to the dark side? You had everything right here!" Ahsoka stood over him. Anakin could feel the anger flowing off of her in waves.

"Right there, Ahsoka. Can you feel the anger! The hate! The fury just flowing off of you!? You could do well being at my side again. The Dark Side bring so much power!" he yelled in protest, trying to convince Ahsoka that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You cannot be serious, Mas..." she stopped herself, hoping he wouldn't notice. She turned on her heel and walked back to the window. Unable to use the force, Anakin stood and walked over to her.

"Go ahead, Ahsoka. Say it," he stood behind her, taking in her anxiety. "Call me Master. You know you want to," he leaned closer to her ear, whispering into it. Her anxiety rose and her cheeks flushed.

"It's not that don't I want to, Anakin. I can't. You are no longer my Master." she said straightening her back.

"But I still can be your Master." he walked around to face her, "If you will let me, I can still be your Master," he reached up and traced her face markings, "All you have to do is let me in," he cupped her cheek in his hand. Ahsoka leaned her body into his, taking in his scent. A small smile played on her lips before her eyes snapped open, realizing what she was doing. She quickly pushed away from him.

"No! I will never join you. You kill people for your own amusement!" she yelled turning back to him. "The Jedi Council is on their way to transport you to the Citadel. Where you belong. And the Chancellor has already been taken care of. Obi-Wan killed him this morning," she finally said lowering her head. Anakin's eyes widened.

"You mean, he's dead?"

"Yes..." Anakin let out a sigh of relief. Then he started to laugh. Ahsoka looked up at him who was pulling at the restraints on his wrists. He looked back to Ahsoka and smiled. He clenched his fist and ripped the binders off.

"Please. I'm too powerful for those things now." the binders fell to the ground. Anakin rubbed his wrist and strutted to Ahsoka and laid his hands on her waist. "Since my Master has fallen, there is no one who can tell me what to do now," he paused, waiting for Ahsoka to say something. "The Jedi are no more. Their precious Order has fallen and now the Sith has fallen too. There is nothing but the Force now. No Light or Dark..." He leaned down, slightly puckering his lips to kiss her but Ahsoka pushed away once more.

"That doesn't mean what you have done isn't still bad. You may make your case to the Council but I doubt they will change their decision," she turned her back on him.

"Don't turn your back on me, Ahsoka Tano. The only reason I did what I did was to bring peace to the galaxy. That was my mission all along. I've had these strong feelings for you since you became of age. I instantly fell in love with you on Christophsis. Even though I didn't show it, I did. And now that you have grown into a strong woman, I don't know if I can deny those feelings any longer. And now you can't say that it's 'not the Jedi way' because there is no Jedi anymore." he stopped and sighed, "I wanted to bring peace to the galaxy so that maybe we could be together, only if you feel the same way. If you don't, then all of this was for nothing," he finally stopped and looked at Ahsoka, whose tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Anakin, I've loved you from the moment I found out I was being assigned to you. But the killings and chaos that you've brought to everyone has changed that. I understand wanting to bring peace, but you've done it all wrong. The Jedi are on the path to peace. The Sith are on a path of hate. Peace can never come from hate. Who told you that it could?" she walked closer to him, seeing fear and pain in his eyes.

"The Chancellor. He told me."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes, I did believe him. He told me it was the only way to get you to see how much I love you," he looked at her with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Anakin I would love you anyway. Jedi or not. You can right the wrongs you have done by serving your time in the Citadel and when you are released we will talk. I promise."

"I don't want to wait that long, Ahsoka. Then everything will be exactly the way it was. Whether I change my ways or not I'm expelled either way," Anakin suddenly had an epiphany, "Run away with me. Let's leave all of this behind while we still can!" he said reaching out to hold her shoulders. Ahsoka laughed.

"We can't be on the run, Anakin. Our force signature is too strong. They would find us."

"Not if we shield ourselves. We could do it you know. I know a spot on Alderaan were we could go," Anakin leaned down closer to her face, "We could spend the rest of our lives with no Code, no war, just us." he finally pressed his lips to hers. She inhaled his scent before falling into the kiss. Her hands reached up and her fingers weaved through his hair. A single tear fell, knowing in a few short moments, he would be gone for a long time. But she decided that she would savor this moment. She didn't know when it would happen again. Anakin held her close, sensing Obi-Wan and Yoda getting closer to the chambers. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you Ahsoka Tano. I really hope you'll wait for me. Who knows, maybe they'll release me early for good behavior," he chuckled.

"You always find the light in the dark Anakin. I'll be waiting for you. Always," he kissed her one last time before the doors slung open revealing Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Wait for me, my love." Anakin let go of Ahsoka before walking to the Jedi Masters. "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get this over with," Anakin held out his hands and Obi-Wan put the force binders on him.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, looking in his old Padawan in the eyes.

"Because I finally brought peace the galaxy. Despite what I have done, I'm willing to do what is right for the Republic and for her," he looked over at Ahsoka, who was talking to Yoda but looking at him. "I love her, Obi-Wan. And if it means paying for what I've done to be with her, then so be it." Anakin looked at his old Master, hoping he would understand.

"Very well, Anakin. Since it is just Master Yoda and I, your fate in our hands," Obi-Wan walked over to Yoda and pulled him aside. Ahsoka walked over to Anakin and held his hands while the master talked. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin who glaced at her with a smile. She never could tell what was going through his head. When they were finished, Obi-Wan and Yoda walked back over to the pair. "Anakin Skywalker. You are being charged with treason against the republic and the Jedi Order. But due to the sudden change of heart and you turning yourself in for the crimes you have committed, you are being sentenced to three standard years in the maximum security prison, the Citadel. It's not as bad as you think, by the way," Obi-Wan said. Anakin chuckled at the last statement.

"Thank you, Masters. I will serve my time and then return to finish my mission to bring peace. In a peaceful way, of course."

"Very well. We managed to get the clones back onto our side with a little tinkering. So they will not be a problem. I am just hoping we can get the galaxy back on track."

"As do I, Master Kenobi," Yoda finally chirped. "The Chosen One, you may be, but the brightest light, you are not. Together, the brightest light can be seen, you two are. the Jedi aware, we are of love. Attachment, a weakness it is, but also a strength. Skywalker, serve you will, then return to Ahsoka," Yoda finally finished.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I will do as you say," Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "Until we meet again, my love," he leaned down and pecked her lips before being escorted to the Citadel. Ahsoka watched at the transport ship took off with Anakin looking out of the window down to her. She waved goodbye until they were finally meet again.

...

It had been one year since Anakin Skywalker was incarcerated in the Citadel. One year and he had not seen or spoke to Ahsoka. He was starting to lose hope that she didn't mean what she said. She told him that she loved him and she would wait for him. He didn't know that she would not come to see him at least once. The Citadel was nothing like it was a few years ago. A torture place. Yes, it was a place to send Jedi if they had ever lost their way, but now it was just a like a prison. A cell, a mess hall, a latrine, but it was still a sort of torture, not seeing anyone for periods of time. A year passed that Anakin did not see anyone but the clone who served him his food. A year that he couldn't shave, or trim his hair. He looked miserable. He felt miserable. He felt as though he had let everyone he cared about down. He knew he couldn't face them after he was released. He knew he had done wrong. All for something he knew he didn't quite understand. Love.

He sat on his bunk pulling his hair back into a string to keep it out of his face. He got up and looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked more and more like Obi-Wan every day. He looked back on the days before the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan had long hair and a beard. Anakin smiled at the memory. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his cell door. He turned around and the clone stood before him with a removed his helmet and handed him a holopad. Anakin looked down at it and smiled. He was being released. After a year in that hell hole, he was finally being released. He smiled to himself. He was finally free to see Ahsoka. And that was the first thing he would do. He got his things from the clone guard and darted to the nearest transport back to the capital. He had no idea what had happened in the last year, and he was eager to find out.

A long three hours passed before he saw the capital in the windshield. He was anxious to get off the transport and seek out Ahsoka. Once they landed he looked east to see the Temple, rebuilt and standing tall. He smiled, glad to see his once resented home standing tall. He took a speeder and headed for the temple. The sun bearing down on him, he knew he had to hurry. He parked on the landing bay and walked up the stairs. Jedi he'd never seen before nodded with smiles, some even bowed. He nodded back as he continued his path. Once he got inside, he was in awe. Everything was redone. The red carpet was now a lush blue and the walls and beautiful dark beige. Darker than before. He smiled knowing that his home was still as beautiful as he remembered. He walked until he saw the council chambers. He used the force to open the lock on the door and he walked in. The Council members sat in a circle before him. He walked to the center, like he always did and bowed.

"Good evening, Masters,"

"Welcome, Skywalker. Time away enjoy did you?" Yoda chirped. Anakin chuckled.

"You could say that," he looked at the little Jedi Master with a smile he thought he lost. "I came looking for Ahsoka. Is she here?"

"On a mission she is," Yoda said, "Be back within the hour," he said.

"You can wait for her in her chambers if you wish. She has become a great Knight." Obi-Wan said, trying to make conversation.

"Really? That's great news. I'm glad she could continue her training after my breakdown. Which I assure you, will never happen again,"

"Hope we do, that you do not," Yoda stated. "A new Chancellor there is. One we know to be good. An old friend of yours she is,"

"She?"

"Senator Padme Amidalla. She was elected to become Chancellor after Palpatine was killed. We let the republic know who he really was. And Padme stepped up to the plate to take his place," Obi-Wan explain.

"That is also great news. Well, I guess I should be going then," Anakin turned on his heel to leave but was again stopped by Yoda.

"Skywalker, discuss something we must," he said in a low voice.

"Yes, Master." Anakin returned to his place in the middle. The only two High Council members remained to rebuild the order and they the two that Anakin trusted the most.

"A clouded path you are on. But up to you it is to stay on the right path. Which path is this?" Yoda asked.

"I'm staying to the light master. There is too much hate and suffering in the Dark Side. It killed me to turn, knowing I would let everyone down. But I did it out of love, and I know that love and attachment are forbidden and I understand if you didn't want me back in the Order," he paused. "But the Jedi Order is my life. I could never try to destroy it again."

"Back into the Order you may come. But given the events, attachment, allowed it will be. Time to rebuild this order we need. Everyone we need. The Force we need,"

"We need you Anakin. You are very strong in the Force and you will become a great Master. If you do decide to come back. You will be apart of this council and a Padawan we will give you to train once again,"

"Oh Obi-Wan, with all due respect, I cannot take on another Padawan. But leading younglings to the right path, I can do that. But to train another Padawan, I cannot do," he said with his head hung low.

"Understand this we do,"

"So, am I back in?" Anakin asked, waiting for the answer.

"Yes. But if the dark side takes hold once again, we will have no choice but to take drastic measures to end it, once and for all,"

"I understand, Master. I give you all my thanks," Anakin bowed and left the chambers. He smiled to himself knowing that he would finally become the Jedi he always wanted. His first mission was to wait for Ahsoka. He located her quarters and used the force to open the door. He walked into her quarters and waited for her. Yoda said that she would be back within the hour. It had almost been two. He was starting to get a little nervous. He bit his bottom lip as he paced the room. He heard footsteps in the hall and he jumped into the bathing room. He peeked around the corner to see the door slide open and the he saw her. She had grown so much in the last year. She had gotten taller and her lekku had grown below her hips. Anakin bit his lip once more, thinking of how she had grown. He smiled to himself, knowing that he could finally be with her.

His smile faded as he saw someone else fall in behind her. He furrowed his brow trying to make out who it was. It was male, he had shaggy brown hair and a pointy nose. But once he spoke, he knew exactly who it was. Lux Bontari. The Senator from Onderaan. The boy Ahsoka had a crush on. Anakin knew from the moment she saw him that she had a crush. He shook it off then but now, it made him furious. He began to understand to as why he fell the dark side so easily. Being betrayed, or being rejected. He was both, and Ahsoka didn't even know he had been released. Anakin let his dark side seep out in waves and Ahsoka turned her head in his direction, but just shook her head. Anakin's nostrils flared as he thought it was time to make his presence known. He slowly stepped out from the behind the bathing room door. Ahsoka soon turned her to head to see a fully revealed Anakin. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing over her.

"Anakin! You're here! When did you get released?" she said walking over to him.

"Three hours ago. Now, if you don't mind me asking," he paused, "Why is he here?" Anakin looked over the Lux's direction and the young man took a step back, knowing he could be in trouble.

"Lux? Oh, umm," Ahsoka hesitated.

"Just say it, Ahsoka," Anakin blurted, his eyes fading to a golden ember, "You are with him now, aren't you?" he finished quietly. Ahsoka's head lowered as she looked down to the ground. She inhaled a deep breath and tightened her shoulders.

"Anakin, listen to me. You were going to be gone for three years. I wanted to wait for you. I did. But I was on a mission on Mandalore. And Lux was there and we just, sort of, reconnected. It was unexpected," she stopped, and looked up at Anakin, whose eyes had faded back to the gentle blue she was accustomed to. "I still love you, Anakin..."

"But..." Anakin asked. Turning his back to her.

"But, you weren't here," she finished. "Lux understands everything. Losing someone you love, not knowing if you were going to see them again,"

"I was sentenced to three years! I told you I would be back! I never go back on my word!" Anakin interrupted, turning his body back to face her. He looked over at Lux, his eyes turning again. "You should leave, senator." he said. The boy nodded and quickly turned on his heel to leave, but Ahsoka grabbed his hand.

"He isn't going anywhere. I fell in love with him Anakin. I am truly sorry," Ahsoka said, pulling Lux back to her side.

"Then you lied. You told me you would wait for me. You told me that you loved me. And now you're going to throw it all away for some senator! You know politicians can't be trusted!"

"Anakin Skywalker, you know for a fact Palpatine put that nonsense in your head. You know that's not true." she darted back.

"No, the Jedi told me that. They told _us_ that!" Anakin yelled, letting his anger overpower him. he clenched his fist as he looked at Ahsoka. After a few moments, he sighed. Letting the tension in his hands fade. He let out a sigh. "You know what. Do what you want Ahsoka. Be happy with him. I just hope it's what you truly want," he started to the door but stopped once more for one final statement. "I was asked to join the Jedi again. To take my place on the Council. But since I don't have anything to protect anymore, I don't guess I'll be taking their offer anymore." Anakin finally turned his head to look at her once more, hoping she choose him.

But only to be heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Ahsoka said softly, gripping Lux's hand as Anakin nodded in disappointment. He turned and walked out of the room, the door sliding slowly behind him. Once he was in the hallway, he let his tears fall. He stood in front of her door for a few minutes before gaining control of his emotions again. He sighed as he wiped his nose and he walked down the hall, never to see Ahsoka, or the Jedi again.

...

Once Anakin told Obi-Wan and Yoda that he was resigning for good, he walked out of the Temple, of his home. The sun was setting gently against the side of the temple. Casting a bright orange glow against it. He looked at the stone statues of old Master started down the long exit. He was only meters away when he heard his name being called. He didn't want to turn around. He closed his eyes, hoping the voice would go away, and he continued walking.

"Anakin wait!" the voice called again, "Anakin! I need to talk to you!" the voice sounded closer. Anakin stopped in his tracks and kept his back to the voice, knowing the voice was coming from Ahsoka. She let out a deep sigh, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think? I've lost everything I hoped I could get back,"

"What about me? I was there with you!"

"But not _with_ me, Ahsoka. I can't stay here any longer. Not now," he slightly turned his head, more tears pooling in his eyes.

"Anakin, the Jedi Order is your life! You can't just throw it away like this. You are making a mistake,"

"Maybe. But I have leave and never come back. It would save us both the pain. I have figure this out on my own. Without the Council. And without you," he finished, turning his back on her.

"I understand. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order. Just to figure out if this is all worth it in the end," Ahsoka said in a low voice. Anakin turned slightly and smiled.

"I know," With that he turned his back on her once more and continued his path down the stairs into the life he didn't know how to live. Ahsoka turned to see his back to her. The sun glistening off of him. his hair waving in the wind as he descended down the stairs of the Temple. She bit her lip as she watched his figure disappear down to the flight. Once he was gone, she turned around and walked slowly back to the main entrance of the Temple, where Lux was waiting for her. She took one final look to the bottom of the railing to see Anakin one last time. Standing tall, looking at her. He smiled and lifted his hand to his forehead. his index and middle finger together as he saluted goodbye. He turned on his heel and used the force to push himself into a forced run. And he was gone in an instant.

Anakin Skywalker had fallen to the Dark Side to find love, only to find rejection. Only to find betrayal. He was brought back home to his family only to leave it again. On good terms. He would never see the Jedi again from the day forth. Only heard about them on the holonet. How the numbers of planets were joining the Republic, or how the Jedi persuaded Seperatist planets to join the Republic. Anakin Skywalker was no longer a Jedi or Sith. He was just a man who was a Force Wielder. A man who manipulate the force how ever he wished. He may have still been the Chosen One, but he wished to just remain Anakin. Anakin Calian Skywalker.

...

**Oh my goodness. I cannot believe I wrote all of that. I swear none of this was planned, it all just came to my head. I didn't want the occasional AniSoka story. i wanted a little but of hurt and betrayal in there. If you notice I switched roles at the end. Where it is Anakin who leaves and Ahsoka stays behind. I just threw that in for show. Turns out it came out very well. The middle name I gave Anakin. Anakin doesn't have a middle name officially but I wanted him to have one in this fic. Calian means warrior, or warrior of life, honor and eternal hope. And that sounds just like Anakin. Before the Darth Vader thing. I really hope you liked it. It was a VERY VERY long one shot. I did not expect it be this long. I just wanted something short and sweet and it just wasn't going to turn out that way and I didn't want to turn it to chapters because I'm still working on a few of those, which I have no idea when I'm going to update those, just be patient with me. Please leave a review and tell how this was. And maybe I'll write something new. Who knows, maybe I'll get off my Star Wars kick and write something else. My husband thinks I should write a book, but I think he's a bit crazy! Anyway, Please Review! Thanks again! Yours Truly! Taylor! :) **


End file.
